Dragon
Dragons are powerful mythical creatures, typically depicted as gigantic, flying serpents or other reptiles with magical, spiritual, or supernatural qualities. Most dragons are distinguished between the winged Western dragons (derived from various European folk traditions), or Eastern Oriental dragons, (derived from the Chinese "lóng" dragon). Although dragons occur in many legends around the world, different cultures have varying stories about monsters that have been grouped together under the dragon label. Etymology The word "dragon" derives from Greek δράκων (drakōn), "a serpent of huge size, a python, a dragon" and that from the verb δέρκομαι (derkomai) "to see clearly". The uncommon name Daegon, usually used in ancient writing, also means dragon. In Mythology Like most other mythological creatures, dragons are perceived in different ways by different cultures around the world. However, dragons are often held to have major, spiritual significance in various religions and cultures around the world. In many East Asian cultures, dragons were, and in some cultures still are, revered as representative of the primal forces of nature, religion, and the universe. In most western European cultures, dragons were monstrous beasts to be feared, as well as an opportunity for wealth and glory. They were often used in tales about heroes, but were also frequently used as emblems and for heraldry as symbols of power and nobility. Appearance They are serpentine or reptilian, hatching from eggs and possessing large scaled (and sometimes feathered) bodies. Their scales (keeled or smooth) are frequently depicted as immensely tough and difficult to pierce, while their horns, fangs, and claws are incredibly sharp. Many are often portrayed with dorsal spines or manes. Their eyes are generally yellow or red, and may be a feature that is the origin for the word for "dragon." Dragons can have a variable number of legs: none, two, four, or more when it comes to early European literature. Modern depictions of dragons tend to be larger than their original representations, which were often smaller than humans, and are generally considered to have 4 legs. Winged dragons (generally leathery and bat-like) are usually only in European dragons while Oriental versions of the dragon resemble large snakes. However, whether or not they have wings, they are considered fast and majestic fliers. Behavior In many myths, Dragons are either guardians of powerful or even divine places and/or objects. As powerful and cunning creatures, they are suitable as protectors of either their own collections (or "hoards") or to defend the possessions of gods. They can be devastating in battle, with their abilities and near-invulnerable bodies that require special equipment to fight against. However, many can also be reasoned with, or at least spoken to, and there are plenty of stories where battle was avoided by a particularly clever hero either tricking or successfully negotiating with one. Distinctive Abilities They are commonly said to possess some form of magic or other supernatural power or powers, and are often associated with wells, rain, and rivers in Eastern mythology. Elemental Breath Dragons are said to breathe different things, like fire, poison, or ice as well as many other elements. Knowledge They are associated with wisdom—often said to be wiser than humans—and longevity. In some cultures, they are also said to be capable of human speech, or even the capability to speak all languages. Blood Dragon's blood often contains unique powers, keeping them alive for longer or giving them poisonous or acidic properties. Should an individual obtain this blood (either by drinking it or by being a descendant of a dragon), then they can also gain certain powers such as the Gift of Tongues (usually animal speech), Longevity and/or Youth, Elemental Resistances, or other draconic qualities. Comparing Eastern (European) and Western (Oriental) Dragons European Dragons European dragons are depicted as large winged reptiles that often make their home on cliffs or in deep caverns. They are often seen as dangerous beasts that don't think much of humanity, and simply take what they want. They are proud but often lazy and greedy creatures in myth that love gold and other valuables. Heroes often go to slay these monsters, usually to rescue a captive, steal valuables, or obtain glory. There are, of course, exceptions to these depictions of dragons as monsters to be slain in western lore, as dragons are still known for their wisdom and knowledge. They may not forget their grudges from those who antagonize them, but they are also known to keep their debts. In some cases, these proud creatures may assist certain individuals in their quest allow, or even rarer, allow them to ride their backs. Oriental Dragons Dragons from the east are more snake-like and generally do not have wings as compared to the European breed. These Lóng (sometimes rồng)'' dragons are generally portrayed as benevolent and wise beings who share their knowledge and bloodline with humans, though there are exceptions. Such dragons are also depicted in varying shapes, colors, and sizes, with some similar to the fairies of other cultures, though red and golden coloration is commonly depicted. These types of dragon are usually perceived as signs of good luck in Chinese culture, and ancient emperors would often claim connections to these almost holy creatures. Their power and knowledge can also be determined by the number of fingers on their claws - for example, the greatest of dragons was said to have 5 claws, and only the Chinese emperor could wear the Dragon Robes decorated with such a creature. Draconic Creatures in Other Mythologies and Cultures * In '''Catalonian (Spain) Mythology,' Catalan Dragons are depicted as serpent-like creatures, with two or four legs. Female Catalan dragons are named víbria. Their breath is poisonous, said to be capable to rot anything or anyone it touches. * In French Mythology, dragons are referred to as dragoons. * In Sardinian (Italian) Mythology, a dragon named Scultone is mentioned. This dragon had the power to kill humans with his gaze, is said it was immortal, resided in rural, undeveloped land or country areas. * In [[Norse Mythology|N'orse Mythology']] there was the serpent-like Lindworms with either a single pair of arms or legs but not both. Dragon heads often adorned Viking longboats in order to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies on raids. ** Famous Dragons: Níðhöggr entangled around the World Tree, Fáfnir, Jörmungandr which was a serpent with dragon-like attributes * In [[Greek mythology|'Greek Mythology']], dragons were frequently guardians of divine locations and objects. In Homer's Iliad, Agamemnon is described as having a blue-colored dragon motif on his sword belt and a three-headed dragon emblem on his breastplate. ** Famous Dragons: Typhon, Ladon, Ares' twin guardian dragons, The Colchian dragon * In [[Egyptian mythology|'Egyptian Mythology']], a giant serpent known as Apep/Apophis was a divine being and the mortal enemy of Ra, could be considered to be on the same level of power as a dragon. * In [[Hindu mythology|'Hindu Mythology']] (especially Indonesian and Malay) draconic serpents known as Nagas (or Nogos) are considered divine neutral creatures who are usually benevolent in nature. They are commonly equated with and depicted as cobras. ** Famous Naga: Ananta, a multi-headed cobra who protects Vishnu. * In Vietnamese Mythology, rồng dragons play a crucial role in their creation myth. The Vietnamese people are descended from a dragon and a fairy according to this ancient myth. Vietnamese believe the dragons brings rain, which is essential for agriculture. It also represents the emperor, the prosperity and power of the nation, and Yang (male and creative and associated with heaven, heat, and light). * In Japanese Mythology, there are mainly the wise and divine Oriental dragons, but a few draconic monsters that more closely resemble western lore. ** Famous Dragons: Yamato no Orochi, Ryūjin Modern Depictions Legacy Dragons are widely mentioned throughout history and popular culture, such instances includes the naming of a large, crocodile-like creature known as the Komodo Dragon. The Komodo Dragon is suspect of possibly being the last species of reptilians dinosaurs. The related term dragoon, for infantry that move around by horse yet still fight as foot soldiers, is derived from the early firearm, the "dragon", a wide-bore musket that spat flame when it fired, and was thus named for the mythical creature. Celebrations Citizens use Chinese dragon disguises in various of their celebrations, mainly when celebrating new year's eve or the dragon year. There is even a fighting style named and based after the Chinese Dragon. The Dragon style (Southern Dragon Style) is an imitative-style that was developed based on the imagined characteristics of the Chinese Dragon. The history of Dragon style has been transmitted orally rather than by text or graphically, therefore it is hard to tell where it truly originated. Temples in Taiwan have dragon heads in their roofs, placed there to act as guardians (much like the gargoyles in medieval European architecture). The Japanese and Chinese depictions of a dragon are very similar. The Japanese version of the dragon is used in the Golden Dragon Parade and Festival. Heraldry Various countries in Europe use dragons as logos and symbols in their flags such as Wales' flag which sports a red four-legged dragon. Also, just as in China, the dragons are used as theme in the fabrication of boats for annual boat contests in various European countries, the first ever European dragon boat competition was organized in Great Britain. Flags China dragon flag.gif|State flag and naval ensign for China under the Qing dynasty, from 1889 until 1911 Drexel Dragons Garden Flag.jpg|Drexel Dragons garden flag Bhutan flag.png|Flag of Bhutan Wales flag.jpg|Flag of Wales In Popular Culture Literature Dragons have been present in literature for thousands of years and even up to today's era. English literature has brought significant change in the world's culture, with novels such as J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit which featured Smaug, a large dragon, as one of its antagonists. *A gigantic and powerful European dragon named Smaug appears as the main antagonist of JRR Tolkien's The Hobbit. *Indonesian dragons appear in Monsterology: The Complete Book of Fabulous Beasts. *In A Song of Ice and Fire: A Game of Thrones, a major plot point for Daenerys Targaryen is when she hatches 3 baby dragons and names them Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal. eustace.jpg|A dragon in C.S. Lewis Chronicles of Narnia novel series. Gallery Dragon/Gallery References Category:Dragons Category:European legendary creatures Category:Flying things Category:Mythical creatures Category:Mythological monsters